Finding the Pieces
by Kelsiee
Summary: Everyone thought they were perfect, the last 8 years they spent together were perfect, and that's why Oliver couldn't understand why she left him.
1. Chapter 1

"You know it would be a lot better if you just asked her," George said as he stood beside Oliver.

"You really have no idea how much we would all love it," Fred added as he handed his brother his bat.

"I don't know what you two are talking about," Oliver said as he folded his hands across his chest and tore his gaze away from the rest of his team doing drills in the air to look at Fred and George each wearing matching smirks.

"Why is it that everyone is always saying that?" George asked looking at Fred.

"No idea," Fred replied still grinning.

"Should you two not be out there running drills with them?" Oliver asked changing the subject.

"And what are you doing Oliver?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Waiting for you two to get your lazy ars—" Oliver began.

"I think you were looking at Katieee," they both sang together.

"I think you both need to get on your brooms! It wasn't easy getting this pitch!" Oliver retorted as he turned to hide his slowly reddening face as he stalked off towards the bench to get his broom.

Fred and George were laughing as they mounted their brooms and flew up into the air where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Well?" Angelina asked as George came to a stop beside her broom.

"We're working on it," he whispered back as he checked over his shoulder to make sure Oliver wasn't in earshot.

"Well hurry up, I'm tired of them being too shy to-"

"Oi Johnson, Weasley get out there!" Oliver yelled as he approached.

"I'm already out here Oliver! Honestly check your eyes," Fred called from where he was passing the quaffle with Katie and Alicia.

"What did I do to deserve a team like this?" Oliver mumbled to himself.

"Well I can tell you what you _can_ do," George smirked as Oliver grabbed the quaffle from Alicia and threw it hard in his direction.

***  
"So what was up with Oliver today?" Harry asked turning to Fred as they changed after practice.

"Well we're waiting for him to man up and ask out Katie," Fred said letting his voice carry so that Oliver could hear him from across the room.

"Really? About time, I always hear Alicia and Angelina whispering about it," Harry said as he turned to shove his uniform in his locker.

"Weasley! Stop telling Harry-wait what did you say?" Oliver stopped mid-sentence.

"That we are all waiting for you to man up!" George yelled from in the shower.

"No, not that," Oliver said looking confused.

"That it was about time?" Harry offered looking just as confused.

"Or that he hears the best friends of the girl in question are gossiping?" Fred smirked.

"What do you mean gossiping?" Oliver asked as his face slowly turned red.

"Now we've got you interested," Fred said as he sat down on the bench knocking Harry's broom over.

"I didn't say that, I just don't want our team gossiping," Oliver said glaring at Fred.

"They wouldn't have to if you'd just ask Katie out!" George called from the shower.

"Well I'm going to go, Ron and Hermione are waiting," Harry said-not wanting to get into the middle, as he picked his broom up off the floor, and headed towards the doors.

"Wait Harry don't leave me here with them," Oliver exclaimed as he ran across the room to grab his broom.

"He's only saying that because he wants to know what Katie is saying about him," George said as he walked into the room wearing a towel.

It was easy to remember how it started, how the twins had given Oliver the push he needed – or the headache and stalking- to finally find the courage to ask Katie out, it was even easier to remember every moment they spent together.

The days they spent together while they were both at Hogwarts, hogsmeade, with the rest of the team, snogging in the astronomy tower, or flying side by side on the Quidditch pitch. Oliver could remember it all. Even when he got picked up by the reserve team on Puddlemere United, Katie went to all his games. Katie was perfect, Oliver had had a crush on her since he recruited her to the Gryffindor team; he just never imagined she could like him back.

Everyone thought they were perfect, the last 8 years they spent together were perfect, and that's why Oliver couldn't understand why she left him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand," Oliver said as he barged into the home of Katie's best friend-still dressed in his Quidditch uniform.

"Oliver, come right in," George said in a falsely happy voice as Oliver walked in clutching a piece of paper to his mud covered robes.

"I don't understand," Oliver repeated as he smacked the paper down on the table, in George and Angelina's kitchen.

"Me either, most people knock," George said with a laugh as he followed the mud prints across his previously clean floor.

"She left-she's gone," Oliver said as he flung himself onto a chair and held his head in his hands.

She left a note,

8 years of perfection, with the most beautiful girl-the love of his life and she ended it with a note.

A note with no reason- a note with seven words in the perfect script of Katie's:

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore._

Katie was always there for him, and he couldn't possibly imagine his life without her.

"This is from Katie?" George asked as he picked up the mud covered note and scanned it before his gaze turned to Oliver.

Oliver nodded with his head still clutched in his hands.

"Wood, I'm sorry," George said as the smiled instantly vanished from his face.

"I don't understand we've been together 8 years-I planned on asking her to marry me," Oliver said as he lifted up his head to stare at George.

"How long have you been planning that?" Angelina asked from where she stood in the door, with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Oliver asked, taken aback.

"You were going to ask her to marry you- but how long has it been a small voice in the back of your head? When were you going to act on it?" She replied as she stepped into the kitchen without holding back her dislike for her old captain.

"Ange-I don't really think now is the time," George cut in shocked at his girlfriend's outburst.

"No George someone needs to tell him, Oliver when have you ever given Katie a second glnace? She's been in love with you since her second year and you only give her the time of day when you're not absorbed in Quidditch," She said shaking her head as she stormed out of the room.

"I'm a Quidditch player, it's my life!" Oliver called after her.

Angelina turned around to stare at Oliver for a moment before she spoke.

"So was Katie-yet her whole life was you," she replied before she apparated away.

"What does she mean? I play professional Qudditch I'm paid to make it my life," Oliver asked as he turned George confused.

"Did you really not know? Katie made chaser for the Holyhead Harpies," George said as a look of dislike and disbelieve crossed his face.

I went to practise, went to games all across the wizarding world, been on the cover of Qudditch magazines numerous times, and Katie always knew what do to and say when I came home to her.

"When was she going to tell me?" Oliver said trying to catch George's eye.

"When were you going to start noticing?" George said with a sad smile before he too got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver went straight to the liquor cabinet when he apparated back to his flat. He really wasn't much of a drinker- ever since the Weasley's got him drunk on fire whisky back in his sixth year he'd stayed clear of the stuff.

However Oliver's teammates had always gone home to drown their sorrows in alcohol after they lost a match- Oliver never needed to, he always had Katie.

But even after half a bottle Oliver still couldn't drown the voices of George and Angelina

"_Oliver when have you ever given Katie a second glace? She's been in love with you since her second year and you only give her the time of day when you're not absorbed in Quidditch."_

"_Did you really not know? Katie made chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."_

But that wasn't true-Oliver always came home to Katie, he always replied to her letters when she was still in Hogwarts or when he was traveling with the team, he always bought her front row tickets to his games.

He had noticed Katie.

"_Did you really not know? Katie made chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."_

But he hadn't known her not really. He loved her yes, he needed her, but maybe she needed him to.

_***  
_Katie walked down the stairs after she heard the pop of Oliver apparating away.  
"He's gone," George said as he looked up as his former teammate and Gryffindor descended down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Katie said, not sure why she was apologizing.

"It isn't your fault Katie, did you hear everything?" George asked as he got up from the living room chair to wrap her in a brotherly hug.

Katie nodded.

"I figured I should say this before Angelina comes home," George said releasing her and grinning down at her. "Oliver is a daft Quidditch absorbed player, he keeps to himself because he thinks he has to- he wants to be good at what he does so badly he forgets to let people in. And Katie, I've known Oliver for a long time, and he never once looked at any girl the way he looks at you. Fred and I tried to set him up a couple of times back in Hogwarts, but he didn't even put in an effort like he does with you." George stopped to see if Katie was following.

"That's just it George," Katie said as she readjusted her Qudditch bag on her shoulder as she smiled sadly at him "You shouldn't have to put in an effort when you love someone," and with that Katie turned on the spot and apparated out of the house of her best friends and onto the Qudditch pitch for practise.

That day was one of the worst and best practises of Katie's life. The best because Katie had never been more focused and zoned into her Qudditch in a long time, making all her passes perfect and never once missing a shot. The worst because it was the first when she didn't have going home to Oliver to look forward to, and knowing that when practise was over she'd have no distraction to forget Oliver, just Angelina and George's sad glances.

After the whistle was blown signalling that practise was over Katie flew down and dismounted.

"Bell!" Her couch beckoned from where he stood when a man by the bleachers.

Katie waved to her teammates as she approached her coach.

"Bell, as the newest member I'd like you to meet the team owner and sponsor-Mr. Flint this is Katie Bell," he said acknowledging the man beside him.

Katie focused on the man beside her couch. Flint, the name sounded familiar but Katie was never good with names. Flint had coarse black hair and was wearing black dress robes that clung to his body showing that he was well built. Overall Katie couldn't help noting that Mr. Flint was very good looking.

He stuck out his hand as the coach turned to leave.

"Marcus Flint," He said smirking.

Katie's heat skipped a beat; she knew that smirk- it was a smirk of a Slytherin, recalling her school days for the name Marcus Flint caused Katie's heart sank. Marcus was captain and chaser of the Slytherin Qudditch team during his time at Hogwarts.

"Hello Marcus," Katie replied sticking out her hand bracing herself for the bone crunching hand shake she remembered from her school days- however the hand that shook hers was gentle and smooth not at all like the boy she remembered from Hogwarts, thinking back now- Marcus defiantly wasn't as good looking in Hogwarts as he was now.

"Ahh, so you do remember," Marcus laughed.

"Yes, captain and chaser?" Katie asked with a tight smile.

"Yes, I suppose I wasn't always the most gentlemanly player back then, I apologize."

Katie stopped smiling; Marcus Flint was apologizing for his behaviour during Hogwarts- a Slytherin was apologizing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Marcus asked as concern flashed across his face.

"No, I'm just surprised," Katie answered honestly.

"You can't expect me to stay the same from my school days," Marcus joked.

"I guess not," Katie added.

His comment reminded her very much of Oliver- because Oliver did stay the same.

"As the team manager and sponsor I had to come out to see the new edition to the team and offer to take her out to dinner." Marcus added with a small smile.

"Hm, you really did change then," Katie answered smiling.

"Oh?" Marcus questioned raising an eyebrow.

"The Marcus from my school days wouldn't have asked," Katie answered laughing.

She had finally found her distraction.


	4. Chapter 4

When Katie arrived back at George and Angelina's she saw a note on the table saying that George was out at the shop and Angelina was at work.

Katie sighed as she dropped her Quidditch bag on the floor in the guest bedroom where she was staying. It had been a while since Katie had seen many people from her days at Hogwarts- before she made chaser for the Holyhead Harpies Katie had spent all her time working for George at the joke shop when Oliver wasn't home and when he was, she spent every minute with him- even if all he did was go straight to bed.

But now-tonight Katie was spending her time with someone different- Marcus Flint. Someone who during her time at Hogwarts she spent dodging in the halls for fear of getting hexed, someone who illegally knocked her off her broom during Quidditch matches, someone who she naturally hated because the team hated-because Oliver hated.

Because of that Marcus made the perfect distraction.

***  
Katie was sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in just a red fluffy towel- from the shower she stepped out of nearly twenty minutes ago. Katie was trying to decide what to wear, and for the first time in a long time Katie found herself very self-conscious of her wardrobe. Katie had never felt the need to splurge on fancy dresses or designer labels – why would she when Oliver loved her anyways? But when the image of Marcus surfaced in her mind- Marcus with the crisp black dress robes... that clung to his toned body, well Katie couldn't help but want to dress to impress, and that thought alone scared and excited Katie.

Since Katie spent the better part of her life with Oliver she had never felt the need to dress up, but now she couldn't help but feel guilt that she was sitting on the bed contemplating for the past twenty minutes on which dress to wear to dinner with Marcus Flint, and that thought alone was enough to make Katie's eyes water.

In the end Katie chose the strapless black dress with her black high heels she magically straightened her long brown hair. As Katie walked down the stairs to wait in the kitchen for Marcus's arrival she reminded herself- like she had when she had nearly started crying that she was dressing up to make an impression, that she Katie Bell deserved to be on the team.

"_As the team manager and sponsor I had to come out to see the new edition to the team and offer to take her out to dinner."_

She was going to dinner with him because she had to- not because she wanted to.

This is a business dinner-and as it's business she has to dress up.

This dinner wasn't about Oliver or Marcus this dinner was about her and Quidditch, her and her spot on the Holyhead Harpies.

For the first time since Katie left Oliver, he found himself faced with a dilemma that wasn't based on Katie.

He had run out of alcohol.

So for the first time since arriving back at his and Katie's flat since his visit with George and Angelina's Oliver put on his cloak and apparated out of the flat.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie couldn't help but notice the array of people in the restaurant, there was people romantically dinning at the end, business deals and groups sitting at tables in the middle, and a lot of people drinking and watching the Quidditch game at the bar.

Who was she kidding, Katie tried to focus on everything but what was going on at her table, because if she had to think about it she'd notice Marcus's slim fitting gorgeous three piece designer suit, and the smell of his cologne.

But most of all Katie would notice he wasn't Oliver.

"So Katie, there was a lot of buzz about who would sign for you when you first tried out," Marcus said as he swirled his drink in his hand.

"Really?" Katie asked surprised. She had gone to the 3 week training and assessment camp where from there they picked out the top athletes and moved them on to tryouts where there were 8 teams present to scope out new and upcoming players, to be honest Katie was surprised she had heard back so soon.

"Of course, your stats from camp were outstanding, not to mention Oliver," Marcus replied honestly.

"Oliver?" Katie asked, sure he slipped up.

"Well of course, anyone who signed you could have easily grossed 10 times the amount in publicity," Marcus said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with Oliver," Katie asked as she fidgeted with the rim of her drink.

"Well the girlfriend of the famous Oliver Wood, coming into the spotlight as a Qudditch player? Bam instantly the new power couple," Marcus shrugged.

"You signed me so I could be the poster girl for the new power couple?" Katie asked as her heart sank.

"Of course not," Marcus replied flabbergasted. "I'm the team owner I'm interested in talent, our publicist was interested in your personal life, I on the other hand could care less who you're dating as long as you score goals," Marcus said coolly as he finished off his drink.

"Oh, well then I guess it won't matter that Oliver and I aren't together anymore," Katie said as she ran her finger around the rim of her drink and focused on the clear liquid inside of the glass.

"I doubt that," Marcus said as he signalled for another drink.

"What makes you said that?" Katie asked taken aback.

"You and Oliver were a sickly sweet couple all throughout our Hogwarts days, whatever is going on is most likely temporary." Marcus shrugged as he scanned the room to find the waiter carrying his drink.

"That's what everyone seems to think," Katie said exasperated that this conversation was going in a direction she wanted to avoid- especially one she wasn't comfortable discussing with Marcus Flint.

"Well everyone is probably right; you don't spend 8 years together and then decide to throw in the towel." Marcus said as his eyes trailed the approaching waiter with his drink.

"That's not what this is!" Katie protested.

"Of course not, it never is," Marcus said as he accepted the drink the waiter handed him.

"You don't even know me!" Katie replied angered that Marcus was sitting across from her acting smug.

"Your right I don't. However I can easily recall the two of you swooning after each other during our Hogwarts days, and Wood only talking about two things Qudditch and you," Marcus said before bringing his drink to his lips.

"Yet the first of those would be Quidditch," Katie mumbled.

"Katie, I've been in the Qudditch business for a long time," Marcus said seriously as he sat his drink down and looked her in the eye. "Before I owned the Holyhead Harpies I owned 2 men's reserved teams, one of which Oliver played on,"

This came as a surprise to Katie, she liked to keep in the loop on Oliver's games and teams, going to nearly every game but she never remembered Marcus.

"I can tell you Oliver was the heart of the team both on and off the field, he kept the team inline." Marcus continued.

"Don't give me a speech about what a great player he was, that isn't going to change my view on things," Katie argued cutting Marcus off.

"I was going to say," Marcus continued as if he hadn't heard Katie. "A lot of the team was in a bad place, drinking and girls, it was Oliver that pulled them through, and I can easily say that it was his talk of you that did it." Marcus finished as he reached for his drink knowing he was keeping Katie on the edge of her seat.

"Talk of me?" Katie questioned waiting for Marcus to finish drinking.

"Everyone wanted the love that he had."

"But- I don't understand," Katie said shaking her head.

"Oliver spoke like everything revolved around you," Marcus said as he gripped his now empty glass.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how did It go?" Angelina asked when Katie walked through the door.

"Lousy," Katie replied as she crossed the room and plopped down on the couch beside her best friend.

"Awh, sweetie don't worry you'll get the hang of it, you've been out of commission for eight years," Angelina said sympathetically as she threw an arm around her friend.

"That's the thing Ange, I don't want to get the hang of it," Katie sighed.

"Well what do you want?" She asked gently.

"I just want Oliver," Katie sighed.

Angelina didn't say anything, she had already said her piece a million times, Oliver and Katie were some of her dearest and closest friends, but Katie was her best friend, and as much as she loved Oliver she knew that he took Katie for granted, and she stood by for nearly four years as her best friend had to pick up the pieces every time.

"I just want Oliver, the way he used to be," Katie said as her eyes began to water as she recalled Marcus's words.

'_Oliver spoke like everything revolved around you'_

_*****  
_By the time Oliver arrived at the bar, he could tell that he was already dunk. A small part of him knew that he should turn around and go back home, yet the part that longed for Katie was begging for another drink.

"Mr. Wood, what can I get you?" the bartender asked as if he were a regular.

"Something that'll make me forget," Oliver mumbled as he ran his hand through his already messy hair.

The bartender gave him a knowing look, as he reached under the counter and pulled up a glass.

"Now Oliver is that anyway to win back Katie?" Marcus asked as he filled the empty seat beside him, just as the bartender pushed the drink in front of him.

"How do you know about Katie?" Oliver asked as he turned from the drink to face Marcus.

"She's our new starting chaser for the Harpies," Marcus smirked, as he motioned to the bartender for a drink.

"She signed for your team," Oliver laughed.

"She's a good player," Marcus shrugged as he accepted his drink and took a sip.

"I know she is," Oliver smiled.

"Her first game starting is against the Hurricanes tomorrow," Marcus said as he finished off his drink.

He got off the stool and dusted off his suit before he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a ticket.

"Front row," he said as he slide it along the bar to Oliver, "You might want to go home and sleep it off if you want to make it on time," he added as he clapped him on the back before he turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver was as much a wreck when he woke up the next morning as he was when Katie left him – now he was just a hung over wreck. It had been a long time since Oliver had drank, and an even longer time since he'd experienced a hangover.

But here he was, sitting on the blue tiled floor of his bathroom, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

An agonizingly loud jingle rang throughout his flat, and had Oliver cringing, and cursing fire whisky. It wasn't until the third chime that Oliver realized it was his doorbell. Hulling himself off the floor and nursing his head, Oliver unsteadily made his way over to the door. Just as he reached for it- it swung open, and to his surprise, George Weasley stood there holding the largest bouquet of tulips Oliver had ever seen.

"Don't get too excited, you owe me 9 galleons," George greeted thrusting the tulips at Oliver as he stepped into the room.

"Nine galleons?" Oliver stammered, as he placed the flowers on the coffee table and sunk down on the couch trying not to throw up.

"The bloke ringing your doorbell said you ordered them last night," George answered, throwing himself down on the couch beside Oliver, causing his stomach to turn.

"I ordered them last night?" Oliver asked, trying to recall the events of last night.

"He said you couldn't stop going on about your girlfriends Qudditch game you were going to- he told me he thought you were a nutter, he doubted a drunk like you would have a famous girlfriend," George laughed, "he didn't seem to believe me when I told him who you were."

"I don't have a game today," Oliver responded, cradling his head in his hands.

"Wait, Merlyn Oliver, are you drunk?" George grinned, leaning over to smell Oliver.

"No I'm not drunk," Oliver responded moving away.

"Hung over then! I can smell it!" George grinned happily.

"Lower your voice," Oliver hissed.

"You don't drink," George commented.

"Well I never thought Kaite would leave me, so there's a first for everything," Oliver muttered harshly.

"So you bought the tulips to cheer yourself up?" George asked unsure.

"They're Katie's favorite," Oliver responded automatically, a small smile coming to his face as he recalled the first time he bought her tulips.

"I'm no expert, if anything I was the one breaking hearts at Hogwarts," George grinned smugly.

Oliver groaned covering his ears.

"Buut, I was going to say buying your girlfriends favorite flowers isn't exactly the best way to get over her," George finished.

"I didn't buy them for myself, I bought then for her," Oliver responded.

"Right, well small problem mate, she doesn't want to see you."

"I have a ticket to the game against the Hurricanes," Oliver replied.

"That games today- it was sold out, Katie couldn't even get Ange and I tickets," George shook his head in disbelief.

Oliver said nothing, and his head thanked him, as the throbbing died down as the silence progressed.

"So what is your plan exactly?" George asked cynically.

"I'm going to try and win her back," Oliver responded.


End file.
